jaednajarfandomcom-20200213-history
Cet Enfer
Civilization: Ghaluk Principality Leader: Lord Schlau the Vicious, Mountain Dwarf Description Cet Enfer lies at the edge of a dense forest. Its location, in its earliest years, allowed the citizens to take from the forest without obstructing travel. Around 7,000 individuals reside in Cet Enfer. Cet Enfer has only very recently put up shoddy wooden walls after being established as the new Ghaluk capital. Cet Enfer keeps the Ghaluk tradition of Kratocracy. Hellbent on a system of strength, leaders that can take the throne through sheer force are considered fit to rule. This system persists due to the superstitions of leaders past. Cet Enfer has a dedicated guard force, one of the best. The feared individuals however, are the newly established Crimson Authority, who will torture anyone who goes against the state. Unregistered magic is forbidden. Courts are considered a hassle, and if a prosecutor ends up losing, they will be fined. Or, if their claim was false enough, exiled or executed. Lord Schlau only allows worship of the Sebitti. He sees them as completely neutral, as all in war is fair. Worship of other neutral gods is looked down upon, and worship of any good or evil gods is banned. The city's main economic power comes from its ore mines in nearby mountains, and lumber hauled in from the nearby Blackthorn Forest. Fruits are an oddity in Cet Enfer, but the area's high precipitation means rice is a staple. Rice and hardy meats make up the average Ghaluk meal. Due to the war, and its unprecedented capitalization, Cet Enfer is relatively poor. Locations *'The Wolfhound '(Tavern) - Owned by an old male dwarf named Aklid. He has been using a magic ring to spy on travellers. The inn is a single story timber framed building, with a small hedged yard and only a few crude tables and benches. Accommodations consist of several hammocks in the common room. A shed behind the inn has room for a few horses. *'Racheslav's' (Smith) - Owned by Markov Racheslav III (Male Hill Dwarf). The small building has been the center of armor and weapon advancements for the past several generations. Today that line currently lives in Markov. A number of weapons are unique to Racheslav's and can't be found anywhere else. The dwarf will also take non-magic commissions. *'Rohes's Maul' (Smith) - Owned by Rohes Dmith (Female Half-Elf). In a market district. The street outside is full of market stalls. Stone rowhouse, with a red tile roof and tile flooring. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a large grandfather clock and chains hang on the walls. Inhabitants *Alan Tinley - Son of a prominent family in Cet Enfer. The posh lifestyle and dreary city did not suit him however, and he is home less as a member of the Order of the Falcon. *Hildegarete Ottschalk (High Elf) - Advisor to Lord Schlau. *Markov Racheslav III (Male Hill Dwarf) - A talented smith and weapon forger. *Ragenardus (Dwarf) - One of the world's most talented artists, allegedly. *Lord Schlau the Vicious - Male Mountain Dwarf. For whatever reason, this bloodythirsty ruler stands towering at 10 feet tall. He inspired fear among the enemies and his own soldiers in the Three-Pronged War.